lord harry potter
by Chill123
Summary: harry remembers the wizarding world and trains himself for the task that is ahead of him.
1. Chapter 1

"Bang"

"Bang"

"Get up boy and start making breakfast."

"Yes aunt petunia"

"Don't talk back to me"

As I walk into the kitchen I see my step stool in front of the stove.

"Now boy I want you to make eggs with the ham."

I frowned at that and wonder if she really expects a five year old to make most of the breakfast. Well I guess so since she makes me do all those chores. As Vernon and Dudley came down Dudley decided to do something to make his mom and down proud of him. He went behind the freak and pulled the stool from under him.

"Ahh."

As harry was falling he hit his head on the counter and collapsed on the ground with a pool of blood forming under him. Vernon and Petunia stared in horror at what there little Dudley had done. Scared that he might be dead Petunias checks Harrys vitals.

"Vernon he's alive but what will we do if they come by and he tells them what happened."

"We'll just say that he slipped if they check on the freak and that's if he remembers he might get amnesia and forget about all of this."

"You're right I'm going to put him in his cupboard and can you explain to Dudley what he did was worng and he should keep quiet about it."

"I'll do that."

As she was putting harry into his cupboard she noticed him still getting paler until he was white as a sheet. She then decided to close the wound and go back to the kitchen.

"Vernon what do we do if he dies."

"Well I'll go dump him in a river and if they come we'll just say he ran away."

"Okay then."

What they didn't know was that harry had regained his memory of the wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 2

As harry wakes he finds himself in his cupboard in his dirty mattress wondering how he got there. When he tries to think about what happened in the dream, he just had. In the dream, he hears a man say, lily take harry. He then remember this woman saying it was going to be fine then a man comes and shoots a green light at her and she falls to the ground. Thinking of these people, he remember doing things with them like playing and going to a big place and seeing a creature with big eyes. Coming to the conclusion that these people where his parents. That probably means that green light probably ended there lives instead of a drunk car crash. As he tries to remember his dads name he remembers the elf name to be.

"Floppy."

With a crack the creature appeared.

"Master be calling floppy. Ahh master hurt most heal master."

With that, they appeared in a large bedroom where glass vials started fly towards him.

"Mater must drink potion."

"Before that floppy can you tell me where we are at."

"We are at potter summer home."

"Okay then."

While drinking the potions that tasted disgusting I tried to remember my father's name. When I came up clueless, I asked floppy.

"Floppy what was the name of my father?"

"Master is asking about Master James."

"James so that's the name of my father. Floppy is there anywhere I can go to see what my parents left me."

"Master can go to Gringotts for inherits test."

"Can I go there now floppy?"

"No young master must rest."

"Okay then I guess I'll go tomorrow. Goodnight floppy."

"Goodnight young master."

When harry woke up he had got dressed in silk robes and decided to explore the house he found that the house is two stories with three bedrooms and two restrooms on the top floor. The first floor held a kitchen, a living room, restroom, an office, and a small library. When he looked out the window, he saw the beach with clear skies meaning he probably was not in Brittan.

"Floppy where exactly are we?"

"Master we is in Normandy France."

"Hmm that explains why it's so sunny. So floppy how do I go to this Gringotts place."

"Floppy will takes you to the ally."

"Can we leave now floppy."

"We will leave after master eats."

"Okay then."

After eating breakfast floppy took harry to diagon ally and walked him to the big white building in the center of the alley walkway. As they where walking harry was amazed at what he was seeing. Even though he wanted to go through each store and see what they have he knew it was more important to know what his parents left for him. As they went up the few white steps he saw two short people with pointy ears and nose guarding the entrance with battle axes. When they got inside he saw the place to be fairly empty not knowing what exactly to do he went to a free teller.

"Hello I would like to see what my parents left me."

As the goblin looked over he snared and asked, "What is your name."

"Harry potter."

"Hmm okay mister potter I'm going to need some of your blood in order to prove who you are." He said with a salvage grin.

"Okay then."

Harry put his hand up to the goblin and the goblin said something and the palm of his hand bleed into a bowl. When the goblin got enough he healed the cut and mixed the blood with a potion. The goblin then pored the solution onto some weird paper that he would latter know was parchment. When the paper was done filling with writing the goblin looked back up and said.

"Well looks like you where telling the truth I shall take you to your family account manager."

I then turn to floppy and say,"Floppy you can go back i'll call you when I need to."

"Okay master harry."

The goblin lead harry through the winding halls of the bank till they reach the room.

"In here is your account manager Ragnar"

As I walk in I see paintings and weapons hang off the walls behind the goblin working on a mahogany desk.

"Ahh Mr. Potter I wasn't expecting you till another few years to come talk to me. After all your magical guardian deals with your finances although he hasn't been doing a great job."

"I have a magical guardian."

"Hmm you don't know that albus dumbledore is your current magical guardian that's quite strange."

"I'll deal with that later but I want to know if my family left me anything."

"While i'm sure they left you something we can't be sure since the will was sealed and can't be opened unless your magical guardian approves it. The only thing I can give you though is a financial statement of what you have."

"Well I guess that's better than nothing."

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Potter family vault**

50 million gallons

300 thousand sickles

25 thousand knuts

family hair looms

 **Harry's trust vault**

50 thousand gallons

10 thousand sickles

5 thousand knuts

 **Properties**

Potter family manor (ruble) (leeds)

Potter castle (isle of lewis)

Godric's hollow (memorial) (Godric's hollow)

Beach side cottage (normandy)

 **Stocks**

Daily prophet (8%)

Quibbler (20%)

Witch weekly (5% )

Flourish & Blott's(13%)

Clean sweeper(30%)

As harry was looking at his stocks he had to question how he even had this much money.

"Ragnar how do I have this much money. While I know little of both worlds I know having this much money from these stocks seams impossible."

"It is but your family created many useful things like potions. When one of the potions your family made are sold a cut goes back to you and if I remembered it was 10% for each potion."

"I guess that makes since. So how do I get to potter castle."

"We can give you a potkey there for a small fee."

"Okay then so how do I get this dumbledore guy out as my magical guardian."

"There are two way one is for you to claim lordship, the other is for him to sign you to a person of age. While it would be fun to see dumbledore come here to ask how you got lordship I would recommend you wait till you know all customs of Wizengamot and know a bit of occlumency."

"Thank you for the advice. I shall be taking my leave."

When he got to the lobby a goblin handed him a bag before searing then walking away.

'you would think they would be a little nicer'

As he reaches in to the bag he finds a note,"I have included a money bag along with the portkey. the money bag will allow you to take money out of you vault how ever there is a limit you can't take out over two thousand galleons in a single day otherwise the bag will return back to Gringotts. But with the bag comes a fee 10 gallons for the bag and a monthly fee of 2 gallons per month for the bag."

When he reaches into the bag he finds a bag and a can. When he touches the can he gets teleported in front of a gate. Behind that Gate stood a castle that had seen better days but was fixable. He then opens the gate and starts walking to the fortress.


End file.
